Siempre juntos
by espiroket
Summary: Draco y Hermione son elegidos premios anuales, obligados a compartir una torre. Los demás alumnos de 7 también deben compartir torre. Los problemas y amoríos estan a la vuelta de la esquina así como visitas inesperadas que pondrán en jaque a nuestros personajes. ¿Podrán convivir sin matarse? ¿Las parejas ya formadas seguirán juntas? ¿Quién o quienes son la visitas? Acompañalos
1. Noticia

Minerva se paseaba por su despacho, mientras que una pluma de vigilancia se escribía las cartas respectivas para cada estudiante. Un año después de la guerra, ya reconstruyó la escuela y sanó un poco las heridas y perdidas estaba todo listo para un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Los alumnos nuevos y sus hijos, muchos hijos de muggles se integran al castillo, así como los alumnos de otros países. Después de todo Hogwarts era famoso y nadie quería quedarse fuera.

Una vez terminado la última carta Minerva se acercó al cuadro de Albus, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al poner todos los de séptimo año juntos. Apartando así a los premios anuales, no era ninguna sorpresa los elegidos.

-Tranquila Minerva, estarán bien. Esos chicos más que cualesquier otros productos de sanar heridas y viejas rencillas- Susurró Albus

-Lo sé Albus, solo me pregunto ¿Necesitas una torre para todos ?, sobre todo Gryffindor y Slytherin ... juntos- Contesto Minerva mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-Creó profesora, que esas casas justamente son las que más lo necesitas. Después de todo, los premios anuales son miembros de las mismas - Susurró Severus que había dejado de dormir. Los demás cuadros estaban atentos a la conversación.

Minerva suspiró y oculta una pequeña sonrisa pensando en el ajetreado año que tenía por delante. Y no era para menos dos chicos dañados por la guerra de una manera única compartiendo torre, solo Morgana sabía lo que pasaría.

Hermione se encontró en su cama con una pijama roja y dorada, su amor por su querida casa de Hogwarts no había cambiado. Sentada con un libro en sus manos y su cabello enmarañado esperaba la voz de su madre para el desayuno. Hacía más de 6 m más. Ahora era todo en casa de nuevo, era extraño al principio, sus padres no creían mucho lo que decían ni mucho menos las fotos donde la nada ella había aparecido. Miedo, tristeza, enojo, frustración y por último alegría. Esas reacciones no se hicieron esperar cuando los encontró, siempre supo que no perder peso, así que elija su paradero y una vez derrotado Voldemort fue muy sencillo llegar a ellos.

Por la ventana de la ventana escucha claramente a la madre llamar de la cocina

Hija Baja, te llego una lechuza- Escucho como su madre con una voz ligeramente temblorosa la llamaba. Suspiró pensando en las noticias de Harry ya que Ron hacía mucho dejo de escribirle.

Fue en ese momento que dejo de soñar despierto, sus padres no volverían y todo gracias a su miedo de algo peor. Cuando los encontró a salvo y los felices disfrutando sus vidas decidió dejarlos así. Ella sabía que aún existían mortífagos renegados y correr peligro. Suspiró pesadamente y escuchó el golpeteo de la ventana, una hermosa lechuza se encontró allí con una carta atada a su pata, distinguir el sello de Hogwarts así que con la curiosidad abrió la ventana para tomar la carta.

Draco y su madre estaban en la sala de estar tomando el té, la mansión Malfoy ya no era la misma, hasta hace poco tiempo sus cuentas, así como propiedades fueron liberadas por el ministerio de magia. Siendo desertores su padre había sido condenado a 5 años en Azkaban, cosa que fue lograda gracias a Potter y sus amigos. Fue muy poco tiempo considerando la pena que se recibió sin la ayuda del famoso Trío dorado.

-Draco, volverás a Hogwarts- Su madre sostenía la carta frente a ella mientras leía, su tono era más de una orden que una sugerencia. Había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaban libres, Narcissa Malfoy había cumplido una condena de 6 meses en la prisión mágica y su belleza estaba algo minada por el sufrimiento y la pérdida de su orgullo. Ese porte de elegancia que solía tener ahora solo quedaba la mirada astuta de una Black, su cabello antes brillante y sedoso estaba algo opaco, Azkaban le había quitado mucho.

Draco por otro lado al ser obligado por su padre a formar parte de los mortífagos no fue culpado por todas las atrocidades que alguna vez cometió, al mismo tiempo el ministro pudo ver en lo más profundo de su mente el amor por una castaña que debía permanecer oculto o ella podría morir. Ese año lejos del señor tenebroso y sin ser más un mortífago pudo por fin ser el chico normal que siempre quiso. La pregunta aquí era ¿Hermione podría perdonarlo?

Narcissa consciente del secreto amor que su hijo profesaba por la nacida de muggles estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentar a Lucius, desde que su adorado hijo nació tuvo la necesidad de verlo feliz, desgraciadamente no pudo educarlo como ella siempre quiso, su esposo obsesionado con el poder y la pureza de la sangre le enseñó desde muy temprana edad que debía tratar mal a los seres inferiores a él. Su pobre Draco no pudo disfrutar una niñez feliz. El regresó del señor tenebroso había minado cualquier remota posibilidad de ello.

Al escuchar a su madre darle la orden de ir a colegio su corazón por un momento se detuvo ¿Acaso _ella_ iría? ¿Sería su oportunidad ?, solo bajo la cabeza y asintió antes de que su madre viera un atisbo de emoción brillante en sus ojos. Volvería al colegio, podría verla de nuevo y quizás ... solo tal vez ... ella le corresponddería.


	2. Hermione esta de vuelta

Las manos de Hermione temblaban al leer la misiva que recibió, era invitada a terminar su 7° año de enseñanza mágica además de haber sido elegida como premio anual. Eso no era una sorpresa, sabía que sus calificaciones eran perfectas, así como su comportamiento ejemplar. Lo extraño de la carta era lo demás.

 _"…_ _Señorita Granger, se le informa que ha sido elegida como premio anual… Se le asignará una habitación propia que deberá compartir en una torre con su compañero, el señor Malfoy… Contando con su responsabilidad la espero el 1° de septiembre en el despacho de la directora…_

 _Profesora Minerva Mcgonadall"_

Leía por acto reflejo, su mente procesaba todo lo que la carta decía. En ella se adjuntaba la lista de material para el siguiente año escolar, su billete de tren y su insignia de premio anual.

\- " _Soy premio anual… junto con Malfoy"-_ no podía evitar pensar en ese hecho, estaba feliz de volver al castillo, pero sentía una gran opresión en su pecho… Movió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ella era una sangre sucia. Estaba consciente de ese apodo que la marcó en su segundo año. Oprimió con fuerza la carta. Todo un año en una torre junto a él. Que Morgana la amparará si salía viva de eso.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione decidió ir a visitar a Ginny, sin duda necesitaba salir de casa, llevaba alrededor de 3 meses sin querer salir, pero ella misma se dio cuenta que la depresión era una pésima compañía.

Era verdad que extrañaba a sus padres, pero aún tenía una familia, no podía darse el lujo de evadirlos, fue a través de la red flu, y al llegar salió de la chimenea de los Weasley's tropezando y chocando con alguien.

\- ¡Bill!, discúlpame.

-Descuida, Mione. ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, todo bien, solo me tropecé.

Bill la miro de una forma extremadamente inquisitoria, Mione al notarlo se puso tan colorada como el cabello de los Weasley's.

\- ¿No has estado comiendo bien, ¿verdad? Te vez pálida, y mira que se ha notado aún más con ese rojo tan brillante que tomo tu rostro. Perdón que te mire tan descarado, pero es que en ti no es normal esa palidez, Mione.

-Oh! Eso, bueno… es que yo, no he salido mucho de casa, debe ser eso.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que te ha hecho salir hoy?

-Que me es importante hablar con Ginny… -dudo un momento- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita, Bill? Pensé que habías salido de vacaciones con Fleur.

-Respecto a Ginny, en este momento no está, creo que salió a caminar con Harry, se veían algo serios. –la miro esperando que comprendiera a que se refería, y está claro que lo hacía, había estado escribiéndose con Ginny y le había comentado que las cosas con Harry no iban muy bien que dijeran. - Y respecto a mí y mi visita, si estaba de vacaciones con Fleur, pero hemos venido a traer a Gabrielle, no sé si sepas que cursara el séptimo año en Hogwarts, y le hemos pedido a mis padres que la cuiden en estos días.

\- ¡oh ya! Si Ginny me había mencionado algo, y puedes estar tranquilo todos cuidaremos de ella- Hermione sonrió con una naturalidad que hasta ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que tenía sin hacerlo, sin duda alguna estar en esa casa le venía bien

Harry y Ginny regresaron tensos, se notaba la incomodidad en sus rostros, así como en su postura. Después de todo no es fácil romper una relación de años la cual tuvo un inicio extraño

Al entrar a la madriguera todos los miraban expectantes, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo por temor a sus reacciones. Bien sabidos por todos era que la pequeña pelirroja tenía un fuerte y explosivo carácter. Digno de su madre, aunque claro ningún miembro del clan Weasley se atrevería a decirlo.

-Hermione, que gusto verte- Harry rompió el silencio incomodo al acercarse a su amiga. La abrazo con fuerza intentando hacerla sentir lo mucho que la extraño. Ella devolvió el abrazo con muchos sentimientos encontrados, después de todo era Harry, su casi hermano. Ellos eran su familia, ruidosa, enorme y pelirroja, pero familia.

Ginny corrió a un lado a Harry para poder abrazar a su amiga, la pequeña de los Weasley tenía lágrimas en sus ojos más las quito rápidamente al abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Hermione se sintió en casa al estar rodeada de tanta gente querida, no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres y sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en ellos. Ginny se percató y las limpio amablemente.

-Te extrañe mucho, ¿se puede saber por qué no has venido? Estuve aburrida sin ti- Ginny se acercó más al oído de Hermione y susurro -Estar con Flema no es tan lindo, más si está aquí mini flema- Rodo los ojos con fastidio. A pesar del amor que su hermano profesaba por Fleur no terminaba de caerle del todo bien.

Hermione no puedo evitar reír ante el mote utilizado por su mejor amiga. -Vamos Ginny, no es tan mala. Cambio mucho y Gabrielle es linda con todos-

En ese momento la mencionada entraba corriendo a saludar, después de todo eran el trío dorado que salvo al mundo mágico, su voz se elevó algunas octavas más por la emoción. Si definitivamente serían unas largas vacaciones.


	3. El resto del Cuarteto plata

Los demás Slytherin también habían recibido sus cartas para regresar al colegio ese año. La reacción de cada uno fue muy diferente.

Mientras Theo estaba feliz por volver Pansy y Blaise estaban renuentes, sabían que no serían bien vistos por la sociedad mágica, los tres estaban llegando a la mansión Malfoy para ver a su amigo cuando una ligera explosión cimbro las paredes. Corrieron temiendo lo peor, desde un ataque de mortífagos no capturados hasta una pelea entre madre e hijo.

Theo fue el primero en entrar a la mansión viendo un enorme desastre, pedazos de muro estaban por todo el piso, algunos cuadros quemados y madre e hijo con sus varitas firmemente agarradas miraban con aprensión una pared frente a ellos. Esta se encontraba sin un solo rasguño, solo un viejo y feo cuadro que miraba a todos con desdés y repulsión. Bellatrix dirigía a todos una sonrisa torcida y burlona al ver los infructuosos resultados de su hermana y sobrino de quitar su cuadro de esa pared.

-Oh querida Cissy, no podrás nunca quitarme de aquí. Mi señor me enseño personalmente como quedarme aquí- Las Risas estruendosas de Bellatrix llenaron la habitación mientras Pansy y Blaise ingresaban jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr hasta allí.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de todos al escuchar esa horrible voz, una cuyos recuerdos en cada uno eran distintos. Draco recordaba esa risa mientras _Ella_ era torturada, su mirada en ese momento suplicaba por ayuda sus ojos clamaban piedad y él no pudo hacer nada más que verla sufrir. Se tapó los oídos para no seguir escuchando esas maniacas risas, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar hasta que por arte de magia todo había quedado en silencio.

Narcissa harta de escuchar a su hermana había mandado un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación. Todos levantaron la vista hacia el cuadro que no dejaba de gesticular sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Desde la altura que su cuadro proporcionaba les lanzo miradas afiladas.

Respiraron todos a la vez, a ninguno le había gustado escuchar de nuevo esas horribles risas. Con un gesto de la mano Draco les indico a sus amigos que los acompañaran a él y su madre al salón para tomar el té. Podrán estar en el exilio del mundo mágico, pero no dejaban de ser Malfoy.

Al llegar allí cada uno mostro la carta que habían recibido por la mañana. Pansy lucia una enorme sonrisa al poder regresar y estar fuera de casa. Las cosas con sus padres no eran del todo buenas, desde que el señor tenebroso fue derrotado y se comprobó la participación de su padre en los planes y ataques de exterminación muggle, ella y su madre habían tenido una tensa relación donde su madre exigía atrapar a como dé lugar un marido, alguien que lograra sacarlas de la fatídica situación donde se encontraban. No era raro verla fuera de casa ya sea con Theo o Blaise más su gran refugio siempre fue y seguiría siendo Hogwarts. Agradecía profundamente la oportunidad de volver.

Blaise por otra parte no quería ir, su madre parecía al fin terminar con esa locura de buscar marido cada dos años y ahora estaba sola. Sola en una inmensa mansión donde los recuerdos acechaban en las esquinas, recuerdos dolorosos sobre el padre de Blaise, el único hombre al que en verdad amo y el cual murió de manera prematura cuando él pequeño tenía 4 años. Blaise no quería dejar sola a su madre, nunca tuvieron una estrecha relación más la amaba, los pocos momentos que pasaron como madre e hijo lo hacían dudar sobre regresar o quedarse a cuidarla.

Theodore era de naturaleza reservada, el más sensato de ese extraño cuarteto y el cual jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la pureza de la sangre. Como todos en esa habitación había estado del lado del señor tenebroso por miedo más sus convicciones siempre estuvieron del otro lado, en muchas ocasiones se planteó no seguir más, pero la delicada salud de su padre era un fuerte factor y motivo para continuar. Ahora que todo había acabo gracias a cierto trio dorado él podía hacer su vida como quisiera. Al fin tendría la posibilidad de acercarse a cierta rubia de ojos azules con el alma más pura que se haya visto. Carraspeo con la garganta a darse cuenta que le habían preguntado algo y él se encontraba en las nubes.

-Theo, baja de tu nube por un momento- Pansy le hablaba con una sonrisa divertida bailando en las comisuras de sus labios. -Retomando la plática, ¿Volverán al colegio? -

Draco estaba a punto de protestar cuando su madre le lanzo una fría mirada para callar cualquier mordaz respuesta que estuviera a punto de pronunciar. Acatando la autoridad materna bajo la mirada y solo asintió a la pregunta que Pansy hizo general. Narcissa con una sonrisa en sus labios los observaba debatir sobre decir al resto del grupo sus sentimientos. Ella era quien más quería que esos chicos fueran felices. Conocía los sentimientos de su hijo y los demás no estaban muy lejos. Los había visto crecer después de todo, la guerra los había marcado de la peor manera, perdieron muchos años de su vida siendo torturados o viendo sufrir a otros. Se había prometido que serían felices


	4. Los Lovegood

La noticia del nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts había corrido como pólvora por todo el mundo mágico. Muchos eran los alumnos que habían recibido cartas de aceptación para aquellos alumnos nuevos y de reingreso para los que la guerra les había impedido concluir su enseñanza mágica.

Este también era el caso de una rubia de ojos soñadores que vivía con su padre en una colina. Su casa había sido destruida en un ataque mortífago, más cuando todo acabo juntos pudieron volver a construirla. El cuarto especial de mamá se había perdido, así como muchas fotografías donde aparecían Luna y su madre. Eso fue lo más doloroso de la guerra. las torturas sufridas por luna a manos de Bellatrix no fueron tan crueles como ver que todos esos preciados recuerdos destruidos,

Xenophilus lloró amargamente al ver su hogar destruido, momentos especiales llegaron a su mente, entre ellos la llegada de Luna en brazos de su madre.

 _Flash back P.V. Xenophilus_

Era un frío día de febrero, el invierno estaba en su mayor cumbre cuando su adorada Pandora trajo al mundo a la pequeña Luna, era realmente preciosa, ojos azules como el cielo, piel blanca y un cabello rubio idéntico al de su madre. Era la luz de sus ojos, y verla en brazos del amor de su vida era la mejor dicha que un hombre podía pedir. Corrió como loco buscando protección contra los nargles, compró miles de ciruelas dirigibles para adornar las ventanas de su casa. Ese día era capaz de ver todas las extrañas criaturas que se le habían escapado durante su vida.

El día que por fin su hermosa Pandora obtuvo el alta del hospital mágico, en ese momento tomo con sumo cuidado a ambas en brazos y se apareció en su casa. Había dedicado junto a su esposa días enteros en preparar la habitación de su pequeña, colores pastel cubrían las paredes, animales de felpa en la pequeña cuna y un hermoso móvil heredado de la abuela Lovegood con pequeñas estrellas y planetas.

Los años pasaron en esa curiosa casa que estaba cada vez más llena de los dibujos de la pequeña, su padre amaba hablarle de los extraños animales que él creía existían. Era todo un deleite ver sus hermosos ojos abrirse asombrados antes sus historias.

Su adorada Pandora pasaba los días experimentando con hechizos nuevos, Luna solía acompañarla en muchas ocasiones mientras él realizaba las nuevas ediciones del Quisquilloso. Una mañana Luna jugaba con las cosas de su madre, ya era una niña grande como ella misma se denominaba así que le permitían jugar con algunas cosas. Pero ese día mientras su madre realizaba un hechizo algo salió mal. Una fuerte explosión cimbro la casa, Luna grito llena de miedo y su padre corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde se encontraban.

La pequeña Luna de 9 años movía a su mamá desesperada por que despertara, al llegar con su hija puedo constatar que la vida de su Pandora se había extinguido. Un enorme dolor asolo su corazón, sin embargo, al ver los ojos azules de su niña llenos de lágrimas se prometió ser el mejor padre para ella.

 _Fin flash back_

Esos recuerdos eran ahora lo único que quedaba de su esposa y madre ejemplar. Los recuerdos juntos, las imágenes, así como dibujos de los tres se habían perdido en el ataque de los mortífagos.

Ahora veía con algo de pesar a su Luna, como jugaba con las ciruelas dirigibles que su madre planto con tanto amor y esmero para darle alegría a esa pequeña pero feliz casa que ellos llamaban hogar.

Xenophilus tenía miedo, por supuesto que si. Temía a mortífagos renegados que atacaran de nuevo. Ya había perdido a su amada esposa y todos sus recuerdos, no quería perder a Luna. Más él sabía que debía volver al colegio, era imperativo que terminara su enseñanza mágica para algún día ser la grandiosa bruja que su madre siempre pronostico que sería.

-Luna, ¿Quieres volver a Hogwarts? - Xenophilus había calentado un poco de té de gurdirraiz, estaba preocupado por perderla.

Luna pensaba en la pregunta de su padre. Ella quería volver y ver a todos de nuevo, sus amigos le hacían falta, así como reanudar la relación de amistad con Neville. Su noviazgo había sido fugaz, se dieron cuenta que estaban mejor como amigos. Y tomaron la decisión de terminar. Neville se había ido con su abuela en un viaje especial para pasar más tiempo con sus padres. Por lo cual no se habían podido ver después de su fallida relación

-Padre, claro que quiero volver. Los nargles indican que vaya-


	5. Jamás hagas enojar a una Leona

La madriguera estaba llena de ruido y niños corriendo, los pequeños de Bill y Fleur se habían apoderado de la cocina con ayuda de los gemelos. Nada bueno podía salir de eso, ese grupo eran un peligro hasta para ellos mismos.

En otro lado de la casa una extraña escena se estaba llevando a cabo, Hermione con su varita en mano apuntaba a cierto pelirrojo mientras este intentaba recuperar el aliento. Después de todo había sido atacado por una bandada de pájaros de varios colores y tamaños los cuales con sus picos afilados habían herido sus brazos y manos en un intento vano de calmar a la leona.

Harry a diferencia de lo que se esperaba solo los observaba pelear, sabía que eso pasaría si su pelirrojo amigo seguía ignorando a la castaña así que se dedicó a calmar a Ginny que intentaba sin éxito aparente separarlos.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Ronald? - La voz de la castaña sonaba sumamente molesta, su respiración era acelerada y su melena alborotada parecía tener vida propia. -Solo pensaste, pensaste Ronald que podía estar bien sin siquiera preguntar-

-Mione, yo creí que te incomodaba mi presencia- La voz de Ronald sonaba como un gemido estrangulado mientras alzaba los ojos esperando no ser atacado de nuevo por esas aves o peor por un hechizo no verbal. Sabía que había metido la pata, debía haber preguntado por ella, su madre, así como sus hermanos se lo dijeron, pero él en su cabezota había creído conveniente dejar a Hermione sola por algunos días esperando que se calmara. Grave error ella necesitaba a sus amigos.

-Por merlín Ronald, eres mi amigo antes que eso y no te dignaste a mandar siquiera una lechuza- Hermione bufaba mientras acompañaba cada palabra con un ave de colores, la cual se lanzaba chillando hacia su amigo que en vano intentaba esquivarlas.

-Chicos, bajen a comer- Molly se había asomado a las escaleras sin saber que lo que pasaba arriba. Y así de esa manera una comadreja había sido salvada por su madre.

-Chicos, será mejor que bajemos, Molly puede subir- Harry intentaba calmar los ánimos de ambos. Sabía que su amiga tenía la razón sin embargo hacerle entender al siempre cabezota y terco Ron no sería cosa fácil.

-Harry tiene razón, debemos bajar mamá nos está llamando Ronnie- La menor de los Weasley sabía mejor que nadie que si su madre subía y los veía en ese estado terminaría poniendo más tensión en la relación de sus amigos. Aceptaba que su hermano y su mejor amiga no funcionaron como pareja, así como Harry y ella, más eso no era motivo para Ron de desaparecer de la vida de Hermione. Era comprensible la molestia de esta al ver la indiferencia con que era tratada.

Los cuatro después de unos minutos curando los rasguños de Ron producto de las dichosas aves, uno que otro era más profundo, pero nada que unos hechizos de curación y algunos ungüentos no arreglaran. Querían evitar que la señora Weasley descubriera los daños y así no tener que enfrentar su escrutinio.

Los cuatro amigos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, allí el resto de la familia los esperaba con ansias. Los Weasley sabían que su hermano tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de la castaña. Conscientes de tal hecho habían dejado que actuara sin salir en defensa de su hermano, se lo merecía y los gemelos eran los más contentos con el enfrentamiento.

-Vaya George, parece que un gato endemoniado ataco a nuestro querido Ronnie- Fred se encontraba sentado junto a su gemelo, la guerra lo había marcado, si bien no había muerto gracias al sacrificio de Percy. Los hechizos oscuros que había recibido su cuerpo le pasaron factura. Sus reflejos se encontraban diezmados, la rapidez de respuesta no era la misma que antes de la guerra, sus piernas con trabajos sostenían su cuerpo. Así y todo, él estaba feliz de vivir, más su corazón se encontraba cegado por la tristeza de la pérdida de su hermano. Percy, el prefecto perfecto al final había regresado con su familia para pelar contra Voldemort, durante la batalla final fue gracias a él que muchos de sus seguidores encontraron el fin, resistió mucho antes de dar su vida por salvar a su familia. Momentos antes de que los mortífagos fueran llamados por el señor tenebroso él había observado que uno de los gemelos (jamás pudo diferenciar entre uno y otro) se encontraba bajo un ataque el cual estaba perdiendo. Decidido a no dejar morir a nadie de su familia se acercó con varita en mano lanzando un hechizo no verbal hacía el atacante. Para su desgracia los reflejos asesinos del mismo lo habían llevado a lanzar el hechizo que acabaría con su vida en el instante mismo en que giraba para ver quién lo había atacado. -Avada Kedrava- las palabras aun resonaban en los oídos torturados de Fred, la imagen de su hermano frio y pálido, sus ojos sin vida lo perseguían en las noches.

-Eh Freddie, despierta, nuestro Ronnie está diciendo algo- George con su vendaje cubriendo la ausencia de una oreja, sabía los oscuros pensamientos de su gemelo, lo había escuchado durante las noches llorar y gritar el nombre de Percy con un dolor que indicaba la perdida. Él mismo se sentía perdido cuando al finalizar la batalla llego a la enfermería buscando a su familia, en el suelo un cuerpo inerte estaba tendido junto a Remus y Tonks, rogo a merlín que no fuera su gemelo, si algo le pasaba a Freddie jamás se lo perdonaría. Cuando llego hasta ellos pudo apreciar el vacío en los ojos de Percy, el dolor en la mirada de todos y el llanto inconsolable de su madre se unió al sollozo ahogado de él y sus hermanos. La familia de pelirrojos había sufrido una baja.

-Callaos los dos, que ya quiero verlos enfrentarse a esta leona cuando se pone en modo ataque- Ron seguía con algunos rasguños que al ser muy profundos no se habían curado del todo, los ojos rojos delataban su llanto, así como su nariz roja donde una de las aves lo había mordido. Si esos malditos pájaros se habían enseñado con él al sentir el coraje de su dueña.

-Ron, no te hizo tanto daño no seas llorón- allí estaba la única chica de la familia Weasley, su personalidad fiera era lo que había atraído y alejado a Harry. Su relación una vez terminada la guerra no había progresado, era como si el estar en constante peligro fuera lo único que los mantenía juntos, habían hablado y por decisión de ambos decidieron dejar las cosas por la santa paz. Merlín no lo había hecho el uno para el otro y ellos lo entendieron.

-Ginny tiene razón, Ronald, no te hice tanto daño- Hermione se encontraba feliz y turbada al mismo tiempo, sabía que esa familia había estado con ella en todo momento y ella en un arranque de cabezonería había creído que el terminar con ron había hecho que dejaran de ser su familia. Tenía cierto remordimiento por haber atacado a su amigo de esa manera cuando sabía que ella tenía algo de culpa en las acciones del pelirrojo.

-Bueno bueno, lo que importa es que estamos todos juntos de nuevo, Hermione linda que gusto verte de nuevo aquí- Molly adoraba a esos chicos como si fueran sus hijos, los había visto crecer y madurar. Le dolía la perdida de Percy, su corazón de madre aun lloraba en silencio por su muerte más ver a sus demás hijos a salvo, tanto los de sangre como los de adopción le llenaba el corazón de gozo y entendí que el sacrificio que su hijo Perce había realizado no había sido en vano. La guerra por fin llego a su fin y con ella iniciaba una era de paz.


	6. Narcissa tiene un plan

En otro lado la noticia de su regreso a la escuela estaba siendo digerida por un grupo de amigos conocidos como el cuarteto plata, sabían que, a pesar de la inusitada paz en el mundo mágico, muchos por no decir la gran mayoría de brujas y magos los juzgaría por los errores cometidos en la época oscura. Ellos habían sido absueltos de todo cargo por el Wizengamot al descubrir en sus dañadas memorias los crueles castigos a los que se vieron sometidos durante los primeros años de su infancia. En algunos casos particulares el terror al que se vieron sometidos siendo testigos de torturas infringidas a personas importantes para ellos.

Sus peores miedos estaban por cumplirse, sus apellidos hacía mucho habían dejado de ser venerados y temidos. Ahora solo eran la burla del mundo mágico, así como los señalados culpables de las desgracias de los demás. Habían dejado de ser la aristocracia mágica a los ojos de su mundo.

¿Cómo podía incorporarse de nuevo en la sociedad?

Narcissa tenía un plan para ello, estaba decidida en salvarlos, sus padres no aprendieron a tiempo de sus errores más no existía razón alguna para que esos cuatro muchachos no pudieran hacerlo. Con suma elegancia se levantó de su sillón y callando a los chicos que ponían pretextos miro a cada uno -Mis queridos, iremos a Londres muggle de compras, no pueden regresar con esas ropas a clases- Sonreía gustosa, su plan consistía en cambiar su apariencia para que fueran mejor aceptados.

-Madre, ¿acaso estas sugiriendo ir de compras a un centro muggle? – Draco no podía concebir la idea de que su madre, su orgullosa y sangre pura madre quisiera salir a un lugar donde JAMAS en su vida había puesto un pie. Verla así con nuevos ánimos de vivir y superar el pasado le daba una ligera esperanza, si su más anhelado sueño se cumplía entonces podría estar junto a ella para siempre.

-Señora Malfoy, estaría encantada de por ir de compras. La revista corazón de bruja hizo un reportaje sobre la moda muggle y esta preciosa, yo voy- Y esa era Pansy, una loca de las compras la cual una vez conoció la moda muggle de la más alta calidad había decidido que debía tenerla, después de todo ella era una Parkinson y merecía solo lo mejor.

-Así es hijo, iremos de compras a un lugar muggle así que no lleven túnicas, varitas y tendremos que cambiar los galeones por dinero muggle. Y si Pansy querida, iremos al mejor lugar para comprar ropa en todo Londres- Narcissa estaba emocionada, a ella, así como Pansy le encantaba la moda. Había comenzado a ser de nuevo aquello delicada señorita que unió su vida con su gran amor Lucius Malfoy.

Theo y Blaise no tenían problema en ir a Londres muggle, la aversión que sus familias profesaban por los nacidos de muggles ellos no la compartían. En diversas ocasiones habían huido al mundo muggle para disfrutar un poco. Conocían los famosos antros y las playas más concurridas por la alta sociedad muggle. Era todo un paraíso estar allí, en islas privadas. Cuando el regreso del señor tenebroso estuvo en su punto más alto dejaron de ir, si alguien se enteraba estarían en grave peligro por no mencionar que sus conocidos muggle sería de los primeros en morir, saber que podían volver y no solo eso, si no que hasta la señora Malfoy estaba de acuerdo era un cambio radical al pasado.

-Nosotros vamos, los llevaremos de compras al mejor lugar de todo Londres y de paso iremos por un poco de comida muggle, que tu draquito agradecerás cuando Mione te lleve y sepas que es- Con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo burlón en sus ojos, Blaise se divertía a costa de su amigo platinado. Para ninguno de ellos era secreto los sentimientos que el príncipe de Slytherin sentía por la princesa de Gryffindor y miembro del famoso trio de oro.

-Blaise, cállate- Draco estaba ligeramente sonrojado sus mejillas estaban de un adorable color rosa, creía que solo Theo conocía su secreto, jamás pensó ser muy obvio, el que cierto moreno bocazas lo supiera solo podía significar que tanto Pansy como su madre lo sabían.

-Vamos draquito, lo hemos sabido por más de tres años, y déjame decirte que tienes un muy mal gusto para las chicas- Pansy se había acercado hasta el para molestarlo un poco, el enamoramiento que en su momento tuvo con él se esfumo cuando llegaron a 5° año, aun así, dolía un poco ver que desde siempre estuvo encandilado por Granger.

-Es suficiente, nos vamos de compras y no se diga más- La matriarca Malfoy elevo ligeramente la voz. La chica no le desagradaba, hasta quería que hiciera feliz a su hijo. Pero de eso a decir abiertamente sus sentimientos había un enorme paso de distancia, luchar contra años de crianza mágica no era fácil.


	7. Sentimientos y parejas nuevas

Tenía ya varias semanas en la madriguera, había decido quedarse con ellos lo que quedaba para volver al colegio, y ya el día había llegado. Mañana por la mañana comenzaron su nueva aventura.

Levantó la mirada de su libro al escuchar que llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelanté! - sonrió de Oreja a oreja al ver el cabello azabache de su amigo y se ensanchó aún más al ver su rostro tímido. - Pasa Harry, ¿qué pasa?

\- Yo ... yo quisiera hablar contigo Mione, ya sabes, de amiga a amigo -decir que estaba nervioso era poco.

\- Sabes Harry, después de ver cómo derrota a Voldemort, es cómico nervioso por una plática. -rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Solo tú sabes cómo quitarle el nerviosismo a uno. -contesto el azabache sintiéndose más ligero para hablar.

-Anda Harry, dime que pasa-cerro su libro y miro de frente.

\- Bueno yo ... Ginny ... sabes ya que lo nuestro no dio para más, ¿verdad? - Hermione se dedica solo a un asentir- bien, sabes, no es por darme mucha importancia, pero no me gusta que ustedes se distancien de una causa de esto, ya sabes por sentirse incomodas.

Hermione sonrió de manera tierna y suspiro.

-Mira Harry, puedes estar más que seguro por tu causa tuya no dejaremos nuestra amistad, aunque ¿sabes? Creo que lo tuyo con ella era porque querías sentirte, mas, parte de la familia.

\- Jamás lo vi así, la verdad solo creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar, ella por el enamoramiento que tuvo los primeros años y yo por darme cuenta de que ya no era una niña.

\- Suena convincente - dijo Mione pensativa - aunque me gusta mi idea, porque iba a decirte que quizá si te declarabas gay y te emparejabas con Ron, las cosas funcionan mejor.

\- No soy Gay Hermione! -dijo Harry entre risas- puedo saber porque funcionaria más con Ron?

No es obvio -Harry negrito con la cabeza - Bueno, pues porque son un par de Troll's cuando se lo proponen, y aunque no se lo propongan, lo troll es natural.

Harry tomó una almohada y se lanzó a Hermione en la cara haciendo que esta quedara llena de plumas de ganso en la cara.

\- Muy graciosa cara de Rita.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste Harry James Potter Evans?

\- Tu empezaste no te quejes Granger

Harry se puso de pie cautelosamente al ver que su amiga había tomado otra almohada y justo cuando lanzó en Ron Ron a la habitación recibiendo el golpe.

\- Wow, Hermione a mi también me da gusto verte - escupir una pluma de su boca - Mamá quiere que bajen una cena, aunque no me molestara quedarme en un luchar con las almohadas, abajo no estoy cómodo -hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

\- ¿Que pasa Ronnie, - Harry puso una voz melosa en la frangcecita, sigue sin dejar de mirar? -Harry pestañeó de forma "coqueta".

\- No es gracioso Harry, es bastante incomodo, es como ver a Ginny contigo cuando te conoció.

\- Sabes Harry y los dos que siguen creciendo así de Navidad a los niños en un nuevo romance en la familia ... Me gusta el apostar por quien caiga primero - Hermione se encontró en serio, pero en su cara se notaba que quería reír hasta llorar.

-Esta loca, Harry jamás apostaría conmi ... - Ron no pudo terminar su frase porque vio a su amigo estrechar la mano a la castaña.

\- Trato echo, y apuesto 100 galeones por Ron.

-Bien, y mis 100 van por Gabrielle, lo que significa que ganare, Ron es demasiado Troll como para el que el paso del paso.

Hermione sonrió triunfante y Harry solo se dedicó al zar una ceja.

\- Por si te olvido, ¡Sigo aquí! - decir que Ron estaba rojo era poco y sus amigos en todo el estado y en carcajadas contagiando al pelirrojo- Ya, vamos a cenar antes de que mamá suba o mande a Gabrielle.

\- Harry, la llama por su nombre creo que ya está en el asunto - Hermione le susurró a Harry, pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

-Mione, de verdad que no es gracioso.

Harry se adelantó a los dos sin dejar de reír.

-Hermione- la llamo Ron ganando toda la atención de la castaña - a ti no te molesta que yo ... ya sabes.

\- Ron, que lo nuestro no hay funcionado no quiere decir que no puedes estar con alguien más, después de todo sigue siendo amigos, y acá entre nos, Gabrielle es linda, pero deja que ella me haga ganar.

-Hermione, no tienes remedio. - dijo riendo. Ron el rodeo por los hombros y bajaron hasta el comedor ganando más de una mirada y una de ellas muy dolida.

De inmediato se separaron y cada uno tomó un lugar distinto enfrascándose en sus platos.

La salida de compras ha sido todo un éxito, no tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar el centro comercial más exclusivo de Londres muggle, la ayuda de Blaise y Theo sirvió mucho para ubicarse en tan enorme ciudad.

Con mucho entusiasmo, Pansy recurrir a las más exclusivas tiendas de diseño muggle, debía admitir que había cosas sencillamente geniales, hermosas, elegantes y obviamente costosas. Había sido toda una odisea cambiar su dinero mágico por los muggles del euro, Blaise tenía ciertos contactos entre los magos cuyo único fin era ayudar a terminar de esta transacción.

-Pansy, espéranos, no podemos con tantas bolsas- Los chicos resoplaban con las bolsas que mejor amiga y la señora Malfoy iban colocando en sus brazos. Como en un mundo muggle no podían mandar todo por aparición hasta la mansión, llamar a un muchacho ni mucho menos hacer bajar para llevar solo una. ¿Cómo rayos se las ingenio los muggles para cargar tanto? -

-Vamos chicos, también son sus compras, ¿qué debo recordarles que llevan más de 15 trajes Armani cada uno.? - Narcissa observaba atentamente y exquisito collar de perlas, era una verdadera alabanza al buen gusto, la delicadeza con que se engarzaban cada una de esas piedras preciosas era sublime.

-Oh Theodore, eres tú- Una cantarina vocecita se había escuchado detrás de ellos, los tres chicos giraron para encontrarse con una rubia delgada, que llevaba una libreta en sus manos y algo parecido a una pluma. Luna se encontró en el sitio por la que escribía un artículo de moda muggle, desde que Hermione había hablado de ciertas prendas, la chica sentía curiosidad por ellas. Y ahora que la guerra había terminado, logro convencer a su padre para que la permitiera realizar un viaje y escribir un artículo sobre eso. Estaba segura que una empresa de gran impacto en las jóvenes brujas, las queries, querrían correr hasta los sitios para comprar moda muggle.

-Luna, también por aquí- Theo se ha quedado sin habla, jamás imagina a la chica de sus sueños en este sitio, vistiendo un vestido ligero con unos zapatos bajos y su largo cabello trenzado. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

Los amigos del castaño se han ido de alejando lentamente para dejar a ese par de tortolos solos. Sabían de los sentimientos que su mejor amigo con esa rubia, como buenas serpientes decidieron darles espacio para ellos, mientras buscaban a su amiga y la señora Malfoy, las desapareció hace varios minutos observando unas "mascarillas" que prometían belleza en minutos.

Pansy, Blaise y Theo, llevaban alrededor de una semana en la mansión Malfoy, ha dejado pasar la última semana juntos para el día de hoy juntos desde la estación de King Cross.

-Amo Malfoy- dijo una voz chillona- la ama lo espera junto a sus amigos para cena.

\- Gracias Terry, ya bajo.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y con un "¡ploop!" Desapareció.

El platinado bajo con cautela, tranquilo, así como nunca lo había sentido, después de tanto tiempo por fin hogar llamar a casa.

Antes de entrar al comedor hecho escuchar a sus amigos ya su madre hablar tranquilamente.

-Creeme Narcissa nosotros haremos que ese rubio cabeza dura entre en razón y se acepte a él ya sus sentimientos.

Era de Esa Pansy, sin duda alguna, pero de qué rayos estáis hablando, no se puede deducir fácilmente. Decidió no escuchar más, presintiendo que no me gusta lo que escucharía.

Entro al comedor viendo a cada uno de los que estaban allí, y se pudo ver en el rostro de toda la gran sonrisa.

-Madre-saludo a Narcissa con un beso. - ¿Chicos, de que hablaban?

-Nada en especial, Drac. -contesto Blaise. - repasábamos los últimos días aquí.

\- No puedo creer que ya tengo que irse, me harán mucha falta chicos.

\- Oh Narcissa te escribiremos un diario, claro un día uno y otro día otro- dijo Blaise de manera divertida.

-Si claro! Hasta que los tres se olvidan de escribir Mas los objetos escriben, descubren la manera de enviar un Imperio por correo para hacerlos escriben cada uno que me plazca- los miro de manera "amenazante"

-Mamá, cuando dices cosas como esas me dejas helado. Estoy seguro de que la manera de hacerlo.

Narcissa sonrió de manera triunfal y todos los regalos se unieron en una carcajada, porque si, sabían reír de lo lindo.

\- Cambiando de tema. ¿Pudiste comunicarte con tu hermana, Andrómeda?

-Si, y quedamos en vernos mañana, después de acompañarlos a la estación. No me miren así ¿Que pensáis que dejar los solos? Serán todo lo mayores que quieran, pero yo los llevaré.

Nadie protestó ante esto, en parte por miedo y en parte porque no querían arrebatarle el placer de sentirse más allá de lo que la palabra expresa.

Comieron de forma tranquila, entre risas y bromas, algunas más pesadas que otras por parte de Blaise, pero dieron una que lo conocían más que bien no rebatían su humor negro.

-Bueno chicos, yo me retiro un sueño fue un día largo y para mañana me esperan muchas emociones, que descansen y no de duerman muy tarde, no los quiero en estado vegetal mañana.

Narcissa se levantó de la mesa escoltada por los tres caballeros y se despidió de cada muestra con un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo igual me iré a dormir, y hacerme una mascarilla, mi regreso a Hogwarts tiene que ser radiante.

-Pansy, Pansy, Pansy- los tres chicos la rodearon la mirandola de la manera burlona, pero fue Blaise quien hablo- los tres caballeros que tienes aquí, sabe a la perfección que quiere radiante para Potty.

La castaña enrojeció, pero, como toda buena serpiente recompuso sus gestos enfrentando a sus amigos.

-Blaise que no se deja llevar por la peluquería, no te da derecho a querer emparejarme con Potter para librarte de él. Ahora con que puedo ir a arreglar mis cosas.

Y con eso último se retiró del comedor casi corriendo.

-Es peor de lo que creí-esta vez fue Draco quien hablo- lástima que Potter y la mini-zanahoria están juntos.

-Ya no, terminaron el rubio y el moreno voltearon a mirarlo tipo exorcista- No me miren así, Lovegood es muy boca floja y me lo contó, al igual que Granger y Weasley terminaron como los dos días-esta vez su mirada fue dirigida al rubio. Quien al ver sus intenciones trato de zafarse.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Luna y tu hablan tanto, como para comadrear de esa manera?

-No de libres del tema Malfoy, que desde que recibió la carta del colegio y de la supuesta que comparte la torre con Granger estas como en las nubes.

-Di lo que quieras Theo, pero si tu no hablas yo no diré nada, no confirmare ni negare nada. Y si me disculpan iré a dormir. Mi perfección de datos de un buen sueño.

-Que descanses lindura- Blaise puso voz melosa y Draco una mueca de horror.

\- ¿Cuánto tardará en aceptar lo que siente por Granger? -pregunto a Theo.

\- Yo tengo una mejor pregunta - Blaise hablo seria que hizo que Theo lo mirara con suma atención. - ¿Hasta cuándo Pansy, Draco y tu aceptación de lo que sienten por esos leones y esa águila?

Y sin esperar respuesta se retiró a dormir.

-Yo pronto lo haré, y la primera persona en saberlo ser ella. -y con este último pensamiento el castaño se fue a dormir con una rubia en su mente.


	8. Expectativas

El desayuno en la madriguera había terminado, la ruidosa cocina estaba casi vacía, todos se alistaban para un nuevo año en su colegio. Los gemelos decidían que los bromas se llevaban a cabo en sus baúles, a pesar de que los mayores habían decidido volver a los hermanos y los amigos de estos a concluir sus estudios mágicos. Y porque no, encontrar nuevos sujetos de pruebas para sus más nuevas creaciones.

Gabrielle por otra parte de ansiaba llegar a Hogwarts, había ansiado por los años asistir, los recuerdos que tenía de su estadía en el torneo de los tres magos eran impresionantes, aunque era una niña conocida por ese chico pelirrojo había logrado que su corazón de infante llenara de un ligero calor. Su forma de hacer la sonrisa, sus ojos azules eran los más honestos que había conocido. Cuando su hermana se casó y tuvo la oportunidad de verlo una vez más el ligero sentimiento que aún tiene creció, su sonrisa, su manera única de ser de gravedad explosiva la arrojaba a su vida llena de sonrisas falsas, aristocracia francesa y fiestas llenas las ceremonias exageradas, eran demasiado para ella. Pero el verlo, vaya, era un poco de sol para su pálido y falso mundo, entendía un poco el porqué Hermione se sentía atraída por él.

Ginny en su habitación platicaba con Hermione sobre la carta que la castaña recibió en los primeros días, la pequeña comadreja estaba feliz por su querida hermana. A pesar de las diferencias entre su hermano y ella, siempre la consideración de una hermana, la única chica entre tanto hermano era algo sumamente agradable.

-Vamos Mione, tendrás tu propia habitación- Ginny doblaba tus túnicas para ponerlas dentro del baúl. Estaba por terminar de preparar su equipaje, su último año en el castillo debía ser especial. Su relación con Harry había terminado más sus expectativas sobre el nuevo año eran altas ¿Y si encuentra un su chico? Quizás eso podría pasar este año.

-Lo sé Ginny, es solo que ... es Malfoy, tu sabes cómo me siento con él cerca- Con la frustración Hermione ayudaba a su amiga, como buena bruja metódica que era tenía listo su equipaje desde hace dos días, esa misma mañana había colocado a su querida mascota en su jaula. La idea de compartir la torre con Malfoy la ponia ansiosa, le gustaba el chico, era el único capaz de dejarla callada. Sin embargo, no hay duda de que sus respuestas son rápidas e ingeniosas.

-Lo sé Mione, lo sé. Te gusta creer que es lindo - Ginny sonreía con inocencia fingida, solo su amiga fue tan obtusa como para no darse cuenta de la forma peculiar en que Malfoy la miraba. Parece que nadie más nota. Solo ella estaba muy pendiente de los sentimientos de su amiga.

Un celular comenzó un sonar, había costado mucho trabajo lograr que el aparatito funcionara en el mundo mágico, pero después de la guerra el ministro también había colaborado con la castaña en la búsqueda. Una vez que funcionara el de ella, él mismo consiguió uno.

-Oh, es Lerman- Hermione descolgó para contestar la video llamada de su amigo de la infancia - ¿Qué hay Logan ?, creía que no hay llamarías nunca- Sonreía con alegría. Durante las vacaciones había descubierto junto con Ginny que la familia de Lerman era de los magos, más se había ocultado por generaciones debido a la creciente marcha hacia el poder del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Eh tú, cabello de estropajo. ¿Qué hora debo estar en la estación? - Era de Lerman así, cuando Mione se había enterado de que era solo un solo él había contado de su secreto. Después de todo eran amigos desde el jardín de infantes.

-Gusto en escucharte a ti también, pez- Hermione ansiaba el momento de partir. Este año pintaba como el mejor de todos ... solo esperaba no equivocarse


	9. Preparativos (primera parte)

Pansy corría por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy, Blaise había decidido esconder sus accesorios justo esa mañana. No podía volver sin ellos, eran los que compro en su excursión al mundo muggle y no se iba a rendir hasta encontrarlos todos.

\- ¡Blaise!, devuélveme mi perfume nuevo- corría persiguiendo al moreno, al fin pudo encontrar sus accesorios; pero ese amigo alocado suyo justo decidió ocultar su recién adquirido y sumamente costoso perfume. Jamás lo admitiría, pero había comprado esa nueva esencia para impresionar y captar la atención de Potter, había escuchado a Theo decir que la "estable relación" de cara rajada con la mini comadreja se terminó, finito, caput, bye. Esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar, Potter vería su cambio y por su orgullo de serpiente que no perdería contra la zanahoria parlante.

-Pansy, querida, ¿Acaso es para que Potter te ponga atención? -Esa misma mañana regresaban al colegio, así que decidió fastidiar un poco a Pansy. Cuando se enojaba era divertido verla correr detrás de él. Así eran desde niños, su relación consistía en eso, ellos la hacían enojar y ella los perseguía intentando atraparlos para hacerlos pagar. Esperaba que la pelinegra intentara ir por San Potter, una vez terminada esa relación, él tenía camino libre con su mujer de fuego. Solo rezaba a Salazar porque ella no lo juzgara; su pasado era algo que lo perseguiría por siempre.

-Zabini, ya deja en paz a Pansy- Theodore solo los veía correr por la casa, nunca intervenía en sus constantes peleas; pero si esa mañana querían llegar a tiempo a la estación, debían parar de una vez. -Chicos en serio, llegaremos tarde. Blaise dale ya sus cosas- Y allí estaba, Theodore Razonamiento Nott.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Theodorcito? ¿Ansioso por ver a la lunática? – Blaise se había quedado mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y Pansy logro semi-taclearlo, el moreno cayo por la pérdida de equilibrio y la pelinegra pudo recuperar su amado perfume. Antes de que él chico retomara el equilibrio salió disparada hasta su cuarto para poner a resguardo todas sus cosas, esta vez le pondría más hechizos de protección a su baúl, ¿Quién sabe que podría hacer ese alocado moreno?

-Blaise, no le digas lunática, es una linda chica y no está loca. Ella es… brillante- Los ojos azules de Theodore brillaban con solo mencionar a la rubia, este año era su año. El misántropo se lo había prometido, asimismo, no quería terminar como su padre, amargado en una celda recordando viejos momentos de felicidad a lado de su querida madre. Oh no, él estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, esta vez no tenía nada que temer. Su padre encerrado, el señor tenebroso derrotado y los mortífagos en sus respectivas celdas. Si, este año se acercaría a ella, no iba a permitir que ese tonto tejón de Scamander se acercara de más a su chica.

-Chicos, es hora. Mas les vale estar listos. Andrómeda ya llego – Narcissa se encontraba en el salón principal, su querida hermana había llegado hace pocos minutos llevando con ella a su adorable nieto, una cosita adorable que en cuanto vio a Narcissa, le tendió sus bracitos para que lo cargara cambiando su color de cabello a rubio en cuanto la matriarca Malfoy lo tuvo en sus brazos. – Oh meda, es precioso – Lo arrullaba mientras el pequeño jugaba con su túnica de seda – Hola teddy, soy tu tía Cissa – El pequeño la veía como si en verdad la entendiera.

\- Si, se parece mucho a Remus, pero saco los poderes de su madre y su torpeza – Andrómeda Tonks, de soltera Black, había quedado a cargo de su adorable nieto al final de la guerra, le dolía demasiado la perdida de su hija, más al ver la carita de su nieto la hacía resplandecer de alegría. Se prometió asimisma y a la memoria de su hija que educaría a Teddy sin prejuicios de sangre y había dado el primer paso al llevarlo con su hermana Cissa a la antigua mansión Malfoy. Ambas necesitaban sanar sus heridas y que mejor que perdonando ofensas pasadas.

\- Tía Andrómeda, un gusto tenerte en casa – Draco había hecho su aparición junto con su baúl, había terminado hace poco de guardar la mayoría de su nueva ropa muggle. Esperaba lucirla en los fines de semana.

-Ya sé que es un gusto verme, pero como no nos demos prisa no llegaremos a la estación, así que andando – Y allí estaba el infame carácter de las Black, arrogancia y elegancia aderezadas con un buen toque de autoridad.


	10. Preparativos II y recuerdos

Todos corrían en la madriguera, los gemelos habían lanzado una enorme bomba de humo en el momento justo de guardar los baúles, lo encontraban divertido. Ese par definitivamente no cambiaba, el nivel de sus bromas, en ocasiones subían hasta volverse peligrosas, más no provocaban daño, realmente.

Desde el fin de la guerra, los chicos decidieron que la comunidad mágica necesitaba diversión, risas y relajación. Y ¿Qué mejor que con una de sus fabulosas bromas? Habían colocado algunas franquicias de su floreciente negocio en Hogsmade y la tienda principal en el callejón Diagon creció considerablemente al comprar los negocios que se encontraban a los costados de su local. Ahora que volvían al colegio, tenían a su cargo un sinnúmero de empleados de alta confianza, los cuales, se hacían cargo de las diversas sucursales; permitiéndoles así, poder asistir a la escuela y terminar sus estudios.

\- ¡Fred, George!, más les vale dejar las bromas- Molly no quería dejar ir a los chicos, su casa se sentía sombría y triste sin todos ellos allí. En ella las secuelas de la guerra seguían presentes, se manifestaban en ataques de nervios y sobresaltos ante el menor de los ruidos, dejándola convertida en una masa temblorosa y llena de miedo. El simple hecho de pensarse sola en casa la estaba torturando. Viendo partir a sus hijos (incluyendo los adoptados) y a la pequeña Delacour, hacían que su corazón de madre se acelerará.

-Rápido muchachos, démonos prisa que ya es tarde- Arthur había podido conseguir autos del ministerio para poder llevar a todos sanos y salvos hasta la estación.

-Harry, Ginny, Ronald y Gabrielle. Les toca en el primer auto- Molly acomodaba a los chicos para poder entrar todos cómodamente junto a sus baúles y mascotas. -Fred, George y Hermione. Con nosotros en el siguiente.

Ronald tenía cara de circunstancia, no era que la francesita le desagradará. Pero ver sus constantes coqueteos hacia él, era algo incómodo. Gabrielle no paraba de verlo con devoción absoluta cuando solía hablar cerca de ella, sus mejillas ruborizadas eran algo común durante las comidas, cuando solía pedirle la salsa o los panes calabaza. Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, el solo ver su actitud lo hacía recordar los primeros encuentros entre su hermana y Harry. Solo pedía a Merlín que no terminarán en la misma casa porque no se libraría tan fácil de esos ojitos brillosos.

Gabrielle por otro lado, no cabía de felicidad. ¡Se sentaría junto a Ronald! Sus pequeñas esperanzas se habían derrumbado un poco al ver la camaradería que existía entre Ron y Hermione; sabía que antes de ser novios, eran amigos. Pero verla tan cerca de él hacía que su pecho doliera. Pero estaba decidida, su hermana pudo conquistar a un Weasley a base de esfuerzos y tenacidad, ella también tendría al pelirrojo de sus sueños.

-Yo pido atrás- Corría hasta el auto, no quería que le ganarán el lugar junto a Ron.

Harry y Ginny solo veían los esfuerzos de la rubia por acercarse a su hermano. - ¿Quién crees que caiga primero? – Ginny sonreía pícara, ver así a Ronald era algo que le divertía demasiado. -Yo creo que Ronnie pierde, seamos honestos, es demasiado troll para dar el primer paso –

-Ginny, no puede perder o le deberé 100 galeones a Mione – Harry quería que su amigo fuera feliz, la relación de sus mejores amigos no había funcionado del todo. Los problemas comenzaron cuando Ronald quiso llevar a Hermione en su primera cita a un partido de Quidditch, digo, vamos ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a una chica hacia a un estadio? Hermione se enojó tanto que casi lo golpea, por suerte para todos únicamente lo dejo hechizado hasta que llego a la madriguera. El hechizo parecía ser invención de la misma castaña, fue todo un drama cuando los gemelos lo vieron colgando amarrado de las rodillas mientras varias aves de colores no dejaban de marcar su rostro con esos picos afilados. Las estruendosas carcajadas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar, ver a su hermano más rojo que su cabello con cientos de cortes en su cuerpo, cara y manos era algo bastante cómico; si a eso le sumabas su cabello alborotado lleno de plumas de colores y colgado de las muñecas con un deje de pánico en sus ojos. Bueno era algo que jamás olvidaría la familia.

Una vez que se hubo calmado la situación y la aguerrida y sumamente molesta leona hubiera respirado un poco, soltó a Ronald para comenzar una pelea épica de gritos.

\- ¿Qué demonios Hermione? –

\- Lo mismo podría decirte, Billyus –

\- ¡NO me digas así! –

\- Pero si así te llamas –

\- Sabes que detesto que me digan por mi segundo nombre –

\- Pues lo siento, así te llamas y después de lo que hiciste no tienes derecho alguno a replica –

\- ¡¿Hacer?! Solo te lleve a un partido de Quidditch… ¡UN MALDITO PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH! –

\- ¡EXACTO RONALD, SABES QUE LO DETESTO! –

\- POR MERLÍN HERMIONE, ¡ES SOLO UN PARTIDO, NO TE IBAS A MORIR! –

\- Tú lo has dicho, un partido… ¡EN NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA! –

\- Solo creí que te gustaría acompañarme, sabes que amo el Quidditch –

\- ¡CREISTE! Si hubieras PENSANDO solo por esta vez te habrías dado cuenta de la pésima idea que tuviste –

\- ¡DEJA DE HACER UN MALDITO DRAMA POR ESTO, LAVENDER NUNCA SE QUEJO! – Todo el comedor se encontraba en silencio, los hermanos seguían la discusión girando la cabeza hacía uno y otro, como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis.

Pasaron algunos segundos desde las últimas palabras de Ronald - ¡PLAFF! – un sonido agudo, seguido de una fuerte marca roja en la mejilla de cierta comadreja, la respiración agitada de la leona y su alborotada cabellera saliendo disparada por la chimenea habían sido el único recuerdo de la bofetada que le había propinado.

\- ¡RONALD BILLYUS WEASLEY!, ¡¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín se te ocurre decirle eso?! – Ginny estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, sabía que la idea de "una primera cita en un partido" sería un verdadero caos. Pero de eso a restregarle en la cara la relación que sostuvo con Lavender y todavía encima, compararla. Le sorprendía que su hermano siguiera vivo y con solo una bofetada, si hubiera sido por ella en ese mismo instante lo reducía a nomás que cenizas.

Allí había quedado la corta, super corta relación que sus amigos sostuvieron; después de esa pelea tardaron mucho en no volver a verse, las cartas que Hermione mando varios días después le pedía a todo el clan Weasley que la disculparan por su arrebato, no quería dar una escena en pleno comedor de su hogar.

Cuando fue en búsqueda de sus padres habían pasado ya más de 3 semanas de la discusión, ella esperaba que Ronald hubiera madurado un poco en la guerra para acompañarla. Al parecer pedirle eso era un milagro que ni Merlín mismo podría conceder.

Una vez terminado de guardar los baúles y jaulas habían partido a la estación de King Cross, para tomar por última vez el precioso tren escarlata que los llevaría al que fue su segundo hogar por más de 7 años.


	11. Nuevo inicio

La estación abarrotada de King Cross. Una vez más recibió en sus andenes unas familias mágicas que se dirigían al expreso de Hogwarts. Niños corrían pasando la barrera que dividía a ambos mundos.

Una familia de pelirrojos muy reconocida en el mundo mágico apareció en el andén 9 ¾, detrás de ellos el infame trío de oro caminaba con sus cosas a cuestas; la gente es detenida a su paso, todos los conocían, sabían quiénes eran. Algunos más audaces se acercaron para verlos mejor.

Los tres leones caminaban con cierta incomodidad, de alguna manera esperaban ser reconocidos por los magos y brujas alrededor del mundo; no podían decir que no estaban en cierto grado acostumbrados a un trato así. Pero esto era demasiado, con rapidez llegaron hasta el resto de la familia Weasley que la esperaba cerca de los Lovegood.

\- Hola chicos, veo que esta ocasion la acompaña Gabrielle. Vaya Ron, ella tiene cientos de nargos en su cabeza y son rojos como tu cabello. - Luna se había acercado con su peculiar forma de vestir, llevaba puesto vestido con el encaje blanco en la falda, los zapatos bajos de corcho y su cabello rubio trenzado en una diadema cubierta de flores.

\- Luna, no también tú a la cuenta - Ron caminaba abatido hasta la rubia, la noche pasada no había dormido mucho. Su cuarto se encontró lleno de fuegos artificiales. Los gemelos a lo divertido. - Ya tengo suficiente con estos "amigos" que apuestan a mis costillas -

\- Vamos Ronnie, deja de quejarte. Mira que Gabrielle es linda - La Luna con estos enormes ojos azules, sus peculiaridades son de baldosas y se balancean en sus orejas.

Un grupo de cuatro serpientes caminaba con ligera arrogancia hasta el andén 9 3/4, Narcissa iba al frente mientras su hermana Andrómeda llevaba en brazos al pequeño Teddy. Las hermanas platicaban en un susurro cerca de cierto dragón y sus sentimientos por una hija de muggles.

-Te lo digo Cissa, Mione es una buena chica. Perdonará un Draco -

-Pero meda, el trato como desecho de troll durante 7 años, ¿Cómo podría perdonarlo?

\- Cissa querida, ella no conoce el rencor. Es un alma pura que siempre es lo bueno en las personas -

\- No lo sé meda, no quiero que Draco sufra más de lo ya lo hizo -

\- Confianza en mi Cissa, ella sabrá escucharlo si mi sobrino se disculpa como debe hacerse -

Los chicos ajenos a la conversación que se desarrollaron en el frente caminaban lentamente, no querían llamar mucho la atención. A pesar de su nuevo aspecto gracias a la moda muggle, la gente señalaba al pasar. Los susurros y las miradas indiscretas cubrieron su viaje hasta que llegaron cerca de la familia de pelirrojos.

\- Eh Draco, ahí está tu leona -

\- Blaise, por el amor de Salazar. Ya cállate -

\- Pansy querida, no le quites la diversión a esto -

\- No se la quito, solo se discreto -

\- Eso es algo que es imposible para Zabini -

\- Theodore, no ayudas amigo -

Draco había estado buscando a la castaña, cuando la localización no se pudo evitar reparar en sus ojeras debilidades marcadas, la palidez de su rostro y su cabellera con ligeros cambios le indicaron que algo no estaba bien. El impulso de la insaciación era fuerte, debía resistir el problema y se acercó a ella. Este año fue su oportunidad, cuando recibió la carta y le dijo que su seria su compañera de habitación casi había dado gracias a Salazar.


	12. Thestrals y leones

La vuelta al castillo había sido algo agitado. Los alumnos veían por primera vez a los trastornos y eso provocó que muchos recordaron los malos y terroríficos momentos vividos durante la guerra. Calma a todos no por haber sido posible si no fuera por Luna. Esa chica excéntrica y rara, capaz de ver cosas que los demás no podían; ella pudo hacer que sus compañeros entraran en razón, su melodiosa voz junto con enormes ojos sin rastro de maldad algunos eran los factores determinantes para regresar la calma en sus compañeros aterrados con la visión de esos caballos esqueléticos.

\- Vamos amigos, no hacen daño. Son lindos y protectores con que que vienen. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con ellos, siempre y cuando no hay jugando con los nargles - Luna se había acercado a la playa y los dibujos de carruaje más cercana a ella, los había podido ver desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts así que se encontraba acostumbrada y cómoda en compañía de ellos.

\- Son lindos, su color y esas alas me gustan - Theodore se encontró separado de su grupo de amigos para la rubia soledad, la cual provocó que una manada de hipogrifos hiciera toda una revolución en su estómago. Lo ponía sumamente nervioso, pero estaba decidido a no dejar pasar más tiempo. Había callado por temor a que ella saliera herida durante la guerra.

\- Oh Theo, ¿Te gustan? Mis amigos los encuentros - Luna giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada verde de ese chico, no sabía bien que se decía, pero estaba estando cerca de la era como sentir que los nargos bailaban un su alrededor.

\- No los conocía, más hijo lindos; aunque la gente diga que son raros, los encuentros adorables. En ese sentido se parecen a ti - La peculiar sonrisa del joven Nott era algo que combinaba bastante bien con su nuevo aspecto; la camiseta tipo polo en un oscuro pero elegante, los pantalones de mezclilla desayunada junto con las zapatillas de lona blancas hacían un conjunto muy inverosímil, han quedado esas ropas sombrías que lo ha acompañado durante el último año del chico.

La pequeña águila se encontró ruborizada hasta las orejas, dándole un toque aún más adorable a los ojos de Theo, esperaba que ese lindo tono de rosa por el hecho de haber hecho alas y que gusta el gustaba.

-Tedorcito, anda vámonos. Pansy quiere ver a san Potter - Y todo estaba, el insoportable amigo de las serpientes. Blaise Zabini, conocido por meter la pata y abrir la boca de más en el momento menos oportuno. El chico no conocía la palabra "discreción".

\- ¡Zabini! Cállate de una vez - Pansy había enrojecido después de escuchar como su "amigo" la ponia en evidencia frente a todo el colegio. A veces se preguntaba cómo seguir siendo amiga de ese chico.

Luna se había retirado del lugar con su corazón demasiado rápido, sentía que iba a salir de su pecho por la intensidad de sus latidos. ¿Qué es lo que su madre se refiere?

... " _Mi querida luna, cuando el chico indicado lleve los nargos a tu corazón como si fuera un snorlax de cuernos arrugados. Tu piel parece invadida por cientos de doxis ... Eso, mi querida niña es el amor Una sensación hermosa capaz de matar y darte vida en ese momento No lo dejes ir ... "_

La sensación que tenía era demasiado parecida a cuando de niña su padre la llevo a volar por el lago donde solían cimarrones pimplies glotones.

\- Gracias por tus comentarios Blaise, acabas de espantar a Luna - Theodore se acercó hasta sus amigos para darle un buen golpe en la nuca al aliento moreno. Que Salazar amparará una Weasley niña si es que lograba conquistarla.

\- Vamos Theo, Zabini solo tiene muy grande la boca y ningún sentido de preservación -

\- Draquito draquito, como si fuera una cierta leona castaña parece no haberte visto. -

Draco sabía que si lo había visto. Fueron llamados para estar presentes en la reunión de prefectos; al ser premios anuales debían estar en el mejor funcionamiento del colegio. Había sido un encuentro en cierto modo agradable. La castaña le dirigió la mirada con cierto temor, eso provoco que el rubio platinado sintiera una incomodidad en su pecho; lo que menos quería era que ella era lo más, no sabía cómo acercarse para siempre con los insultos por su sangre y su inteligencia.

\- Granger - Opto por ser cordial, no es una amable con ella, pero eso no impide que no pudiera demostrar los últimos modelos de lo que tanto presumir por su noble cuna.

\- Malfoy - La castaña estaba sorprendida, en el tono de voz del hurón no percibía malicia, desdén ni burla hacia su persona. ¿Es una nueva forma de humillarla? - _Tranquila Hermione, no puede hacerte daño_ -

Ambos escucharon los nombres de los nuevos prefectos de cada casa con la suma atención, la posibilidad de sus apoyos durante ese año escolar, así como los encargados de mantener el orden la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo algo excepcional. Lo cual era mucho de dudar, seamos honestos la directora no los haría planear un baile ¿Verdad? 

La castaña había arribado a la estación de Hogsmade junto a sus amigos. Ronald salió corriendo en cuanto vio a Gabrielle, la chica solo había ido a ella para cualquier ayuda en llegar hasta el castillo. Definitivamente su pelirrojo amigo debía dejar de huir de ella.

El alboroto causado por la visión de los trastos la había distraído lo suficiente para que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas sobre cierto rubio platinado. La actitud que tomó en el vagón de prefiere la anulación de la anonadación, había sido amable incluso caballeroso con ella.

\- Mione, eh, Mione. Saca esa cabaña del limbo - Ginny agitaba su mano frente a los ojos de la castaña, se percató del momento en que se había ausentado del mundo.

\- Perdona Ginny, ¿Me decías? -

\- Te dicen que nuestra Luna parece tan atraída por una serpiente, y no es cualquier serpiente. Es el joven Nott - Mini Weasley movía sus manos de manera insinuosa hacía Luna

\- No digo que no hay mar cierto, es igual que los Thestrals ... lindo pero misterioso. Me gusta - Luna a las chicas sentada frente a ella con una expresión de ensoñación. Sus pensamientos divagaban por el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes. 

Nota de las autoras

Hola, esta historia comenzó a ser publicada en Wattpad, más muchos lectores me pidieron subir a esta plataforma así que aquí están todos los capítulos publicados hasta el momento.

Los que siguen esta historia sabran que hacemos actualizaciones cada semana. El de esta semana será en viernes así que nos leeremos pronto.

Deje sus hermosos


	13. Un nuevo año escolar

Es en serio Harry, te digo que Gabrielle no me gusta. Es bonita si, pero no me gusta – El cabezón de Ronald se había ido en un carruaje junto a sus amigos. Evito a toda costa el carruaje de las chicas para no viajar con Gabrielle.

\- Oh vamos Ronald, Gabrielle no es Lavender. Debes dejar de huir de ella – Neville viajaba con ellos, atrás había quedado el chico tímido y retraído. Ahora era un muchacho alto, su rostro había abandonado todo rastro de su infancia, su voz era más gruesa y grave que antes; los músculos de sus brazos comenzaban a definirse. Si jugara Quidditch sería mucho más fácil.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé¡, aun así, hay algo en su forma de ser conmigo que me pone nervioso. – Ron se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello, Gabrielle no era fea más no era su tipo. Consideraba a la rubia como una chica hueca sin más nada que su belleza física.

\- Oh, ¿Será acaso que nuestro querido Ronnie está enamorado? ¿Escuchaste eso Fred? – Los gemelos también viajaban con los demás chicos, perder un par de años en la guerra y su primera sucursal de sortilegios Weasley los tenía a punto de cursas el séptimo año de su educación mágica junto a sus hermanos y amigos.

\- Claro que si George, sería una verdadera lástima que ella supiera como te hace sentir – y allí estaba, el humor y bromas de los gemelos no cambiaba ni se moderaba con sus hermanos

\- ¡No estoy enamorado¡, ella no me gusta –

\- Claro Ron, lo que tú digas – Ambos gemelos sonreían al resto de los chicos con un toque de picardía en sus labios, un plan comenzaba a formarse en sus cerebros dotados para las bromas. Esos dos eran en definitiva un peligro para el pelirrojo más joven

El castillo que por 7 años había su hogar fuera de casa se alzaba imponente en lo alto de la colina, sus majestuosas torres coronaban su estructura recién reconstruida; los profesores y personal del ministerio había trabajo día y noche sin descanso para reconstruirlo y devolverle su antigua gloria. El dinero incautado a los mortífagos se usó en la mejora y renovación de las aulas, compra de materiales necesarios y suministro de pociones necesarias para la enfermería. Los ventanales refulgían ante la luz de cientos de velas que iluminaban el castillo.

Los nuevos estudiantes, entre ellos Gabrielle, recorrían en las ya famosas barcas, el lago negro con rumbo al castillo. Los de nuevo ingreso observaban extasiados la inmensidad del castillo, el reflejo de las luces del mismo en las gélidas aguas del lago provocaba una emoción nueva. Los murmullos se escuchaban en todas las pequeñas barcas.

Gabrielle por su parte recordaba la primera vez que llego a ese castillo, en ese momento lo pudo apreciar desde los aires, visto desde el lago era muy diferente. El suave oleaje provocado por el paso de las barcas, el ligero chapoteo que se oía al fondo donde el calamar gigante les daba la bienvenida a su tentaculosa forma. La luz reflejada a través de las ventanas, las caprichosas formas que tomaban las sombras. Era una nueva experiencia por vivir y ella estaba más que preparada para vivirla. Sus recuerdos databan del torneo de los tres magos; había acompañado a su hermana hasta ese castillo, al ser menor de edad y no tener motivo alguno para estar en el torneo, su estadía la dedicó a rondar por los pasillos del antiquísimo castillo. Había estado divirtiéndose un poco con las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar.

Un sonido de algo chocando con su barca y el movimiento que esto provocó hizo que regresará al presente; el castillo que sería su escuela por ese último año estaba frente a ella.

Las inmensas puertas, el bosque prohibido, la silueta del sauce boxeador. Todo era más hermoso de lo que recordaba; con emoción bajo de su barca, sus ojos azules brillaban con la expectativa de un nuevo año bailando en sus pupilas, la enorme sonrisa que cubría sus labios eran signo inequívoco de sus emociones desbordantes por saberse allí.

Las puertas se abrieron con un fuerte sonido, de bisagras antiguas. El profesor Flitwick los esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras; al ser la profesora McGonadall la nueva directora, implicaba que el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw sería a partir de ese año el que recibiera a los nuevos estudiantes.

\- Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lugar que será su hogar por los próximos 7 años. En un momento se reunirán con sus compañeros en el festín de bienvenida. Pero antes se les pondrá el sombrero seleccionador; el cual verá las cualidades que más os definen, y así serán elegidos para una casa. – El peculiar hombrecillo se encontraba levitando sobre los asombrados alumnos, ese había sido un mejor método para recibirlos a comparación con la alocada idea de Hagrid de cargarlo en sus hombros.

 _La reconstrucción del castillo se terminó justo a tiempo para un nuevo ciclo escolar, la nueva directora había reunido a sus profesores para ultimar detalles que faltaban. Entre ellos, la nueva torre en común para los alumnos de séptimo grado de las cuatro casas, así como también, la asignación de una torre en la cual los premios anuales estarían durmiendo._

\- _Oh Minerva, los invernaderos quedaron reconstruidos en su totalidad. Los alumnos podrán continuar con sus estudios en herbolaría – Pomona Sprout, la jefa de la casa de los tejones se había encargado personalmente de verificar y regresar su estado original al a los invernaderos._

\- _Gracias Pomona; Filius, ¿Todo está listo en la torre de los premios anuales? – La profesora McGonadall revisaba todos los puntos anotados en un pergamino que flotaba frente a sus ojos. Una vuela pluma tachaba todo aquello que la directora señalaba como ya resuelto._

\- _Todo listo directora, la torre está condicionada para los alumnos. Directora, ¿Quién va a recibir a los alumnos este año? –_

\- _Oh sobre eso Filius, ¿Te molestaría acerté cargo? -_

\- _No creo que haya problema, salvo mi estatura –_

\- _Sobre eso profesor Flitwick, yo podría cargarlo en mis hombros para que les dé la bienvenida a los alumnos – Hagrid se encontraba a unos pasos del profesor, el guardabosque seguía cubriendo la plaza de profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas._

\- _Hagrid, no lo creo necesario. Creo que levitar será lo adecuado –_

\- _Bueno Filius, ya resuelto eso, te corresponderá a ti recibirlos en las escaleras. ¿Queda algo aún sin resolver? -_

\- _El asunto de la chica Delacour, ¿Se someterá a la selección del sombrero seleccionador? – El profesor Horace había formulado la pregunta mientras degustaba uno de sus tantos dulces que le enviaban sus antiguos alumnos._

\- _Así es Horace, deberá someterse a la selección como todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso –_

Los alumnos observaban con enormes ojos llenos de asombro, uno de los profesores levitaba sobre sus cabezas y no podían esperar por aprender hacer eso.

\- Síganme, por aquí está el Gran Comedor –

El profesor dirigió a los nuevos chicos hasta las pesadas puertas que guardaban el calor y los ruidos típicos del gran comedor. Las cuatro mesas largas se encontraban engalanadas con los colores de cada casa, los leones, las águilas y los tejones charlaban animadamente. Ninguno estaba en su respectiva mesa. Únicamente las serpientes, que eran pocas, se encontraban quietas en su lugar; querían acercarse a los demás alumnos, más sentían el rechazo de los demás compañeros. ¿Cómo acercarse si los habían tratado mal por más de 7 años? Eso sin incluir los daños que tanto sus familias como sus demás compañeros les causaron durante la guerra.

La selección comenzó como era habitual, el ya conocido y demasiado remendado sombrero seleccionador se encontraba en el banco justo en el centro del gran comedor. La boca del mismo se abrió para dar un mensaje como lo había acostumbrado durante una temporada.

\- Un nuevo año ha comenzado, las casas se han unido gracias y una vez más reina la paz en estos antiguos muros. Más hay algunos que esperan unirse a los demás y sus pasados oscuros no les permiten hacerlo. Algunos tienen buenas razones y una oportunidad se abre ante ellos. Más debe tener cuidado, pues los peligros no han terminado –

El profesor Flitwick comenzaba a leer el largo pergamino que se extendía hasta los escalones que dividían el gran comedor de la mesa de profesores. Los alumnos subían con ansiedad hasta el banco para que fueran elegidos en sus respectivas casas. Para sorpresa de todos, la casa de las serpientes estaba recibiendo nuevos miembros en su mesa, otros tantos iban a parar a la casa de los valientes leones, y la gran mayoría eran hijos de muggles que había heredado magia.

El turno de Gabrielle de acercaba lentamente, al ser mayor al resto de sus compañeros de nuevo ingreso, elle debía esperar hasta el final de la selección para pasar a colocarse el sombrero. Rogaba a Morgana que fuera elegida en Gryffindor, ella anhelaba estar en esa valiente casa y claro, estar cerca del Weasley que había robado su corazón a una muy tierna edad.

\- Delacour Gabrielle – El peculiar y pequeño hombrecillo que la había recibido al llegar por fin pronuncio su nombre. Respirando profundamente acomodo su túnica con el escudo de su nueva escuela y camino lentamente hasta el banco; con sumo cuidado se sentó para que pudieran ponerle el remendado sombrero. Los nervios la comían por dentro.

\- Mmmm, veo en ti valentía suficiente para ser un león; también tienes una astucia inmensa que usas para alcanzar tus metas; tu corazón noble de un tejón te hace preocuparte por los más necesitados y por último una inteligencia que has usado para salir adelante en la vida. Que difícil decisión –

Hola mis bellezas (la mayoría son chicas pero si eres chico, también eres belleza)

Bueno vamos con los anuncios de la semana:

\- **Lorena** muchas gracias por tu comentario, revise las faltas de ortografía y redacción. si encuentras algo más que se haya pasado dime y lo arreglo.

-A las demás lectoras fantasmas, se que están allí. Les pido paciencia chicas, soy nueva en usar esta plataforma así que si me pueden dar consejo se los agradezco.

-La próxima actualización será en martes

-Cuenten me ¿Donde creen que se quede Gabrielle?

\- Para mis dramioneras, respiren, el próximo capítulos será dedicado exclusivamente a esa pareja.

Sin más por decir, nos leeremos la siguiente semana


	14. Nuevos miembros

El gran comedor había sido lucido como acogedor como en ese instante, el sonido de las conversaciones, las risas y los abrazos entre compañeros de diferentes casas se percibió en 3 de las 4 largas mesas. Se podían vislumbrar águilas, tejones y leones revueltos eran observados con alegría por los profesores, así como el cuadro de los últimos directores, los cuales ocupaban un lugar de honor en el alto de la pared principal del Gran comedor. Los únicos ajenos a esta algarabía y compañerismo eran las orgullosas serpientes de la casa ancestral de Salazar; ¿Cómo acercarse a la escena del mundo mágico? Algunos de ellos, como cierto rubio platino, el mejor conocido entre sus compañeros como "el príncipe de las serpientes" estaba decidido a que cierta leona "se enterará de sus ocultos sentimientos. Al concluir la guerra y saber que sigue viva y bien, había dado tranquilidad a la serpiente siempre fría.

Ahora que hasta sus amigos no solo conocían sus sentimientos, sino que hasta lo alentaban a ir tras la ratona de biblioteca; ya no veía impedimento para acercarse y con la comadreja lejos de su leona de espesada melena, lo único que debía hacer era reunir el valor para hablarle, no es como si fuera un golpe de nuevo ¿Verdad?

\- Draco, eh compadre. Estás ahí - la mano de Blaise se agitaba frente a sus ojos. El alocado moreno para mover un poco de los hombros para hacer reaccionar. Se encontró hace unos minutos y la directora estaba llamando para que todos prestan atención a la selección de casas. Había podido vislumbrar a la chica Delacour entre los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La mesa de los leones rebosaba de ruido, los más jóvenes querían saber acerca de las aventuras del famoso trio de oro. Los que integraban a la casa de la observación, con un brillo de la admiración al tan nombrado niño que vivió; una de las más pequeñas se acercó a nuestra leona favorita y con un sonrojo digno de un camarón cocido al vapor, el pidió que firmará su revista "corazón de bruja" edición especial con la chica dorada en la portada de la misma.

La vigilancia de los movimientos de Hermione sigue en el trabajo de la silenciosa mesa de los hijos orgullosos de Salazar.

\- Draco, deja de verla. Le vas a prender fuego con tanta mirada insistente - Pansy coma un bocadillo en la espera del fascino festín.

\- Si compadre, la vas a degastar - Theodore aprovechaba el momento para picar a su mejor amigo; verlo refunfuñar le causaba demasiada gracia.

\- Cállense ustedes dos, que no les digo nada de su gato y el aguilucho - Y allí estaba el infame Malfoy; el hecho de que sus amigos conocen su secreto implican las pulgas constantes por parte de sus "amigos"

\- Venga Malfoy ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar ?, después de todo y ya ha roto la nariz en tercero - Blaise sigue en su camino, intentando convencer al rubio platinado de decirle a la leona sus sentimientos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La selección de las casas que llegaron a la suerte, los nuevos estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas esperando el grandioso y el acostumbrado que tenía lugar cada inicio de ciclo y en contadas ocasiones. Los diversos alumnos se levantan de sus mesas para ir a otra casa con sus amigos.

La directora se levantó de la mesa de profesores para golpear su copa y pedir silencio en toda la sala.

\- Buenas noches estudiantes, solo para mencionar que el bosque prohibió esta fuera de los límites de recorrido para todos los estudiantes. Como saben, las escaleras cambian constantemente de lugar así que los exhortamos a tener la precaución al momento de subir el bajar. Así mismo quisiera nombrar a los premios anuales de este año.

Con elegancia digna de una bruja de su estatus, se posicionó frente a la mesa de profesores para llamar a frente a los dos elegidos ese año.

\- De la casa de Salazar, Draco Malfoy - Draco se levantó con un atisbo de arrogancia que quedó después de la guerra. Intentaba aparentar seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba ansioso. Podría estar en una torre y solos.

\- De la casa de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger - Hermione sonreía a sus compañeros que la felicidad por su nombramiento, con sus ojos rebosando emoción se dirigió hasta donde se encuentra la directora junto con la joven serpiente.

Draco sudaba frío, tener una pequeña cantidad de pasos de él que hacía que la piel empezara a tomar un ligero tono rosado. Oh por Salazar bendito, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?

Hermione por su parte sentada en su corazón palpitar cual caballo desbocado, era su imaginación o ¿Malfoy se estaba ruborizando?

\- ... Ellos estarán alojados en la torre este. Se encargarán de los eventos especiales y ayudarán en el mantenimiento del colegio ... -

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Una vez concluido el banquete, los prefectos de las casas se encargaron de llevar a los alumnos hasta sus respectivas salas comunes; los leones y serpientes de séptimo grado comparten la torre del norte mientras que las inteligencias águilas y los tejones están juntos en la torre sur.

Los premios anuales seguían a la directora en silencio. La luz de las antorchas iluminó el pasillo que sigue hasta la torre que este año la alberca por un año más. Hermione iba ansiosa y emocionada por estar en una torre para ella sola, su sueño siempre había sido un premio anual y por fin se cumplía, si no contaba con su compañero pequeño agradable de torre, este año parecía ser el mejor que tendría.

Draco caminaba taciturno, sus ojos grises no dejaban de seguir los movimientos de su adoración leona de castaña cabellera; un año completo con ella en una torre, esta es la parecía ser el paraíso. Solo rezaba a Merlín ya Salazar por no acabado golpeado ... de nuevo

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nota de la autora

* Asoma la nariz esperando los tomatazos *

Lo sé lo sé, no tengo perdón. Ayer no pude subir el capitulo así que tienen.

Comenzamos con el drama de mis queridas, el siguiente capítulo y el portan bien (denle a la estrellita) será subido este viernes

 **Lorena** Fue la única que adivino donde quedaría Gabrielle, lo dice al principio de la historia.


	15. Los premios anuales

La torre que alberga los premios anuales estaba lista para ellos. La sala común combinaba, los colores de las dos casas de una manera que hacia ese lugar en un sitio acogedor. la mullida alfombra en un tono plata hacia un juego perfecto con la calidez de la chimenea encendida, junto a la cual se encuentraban muy bien distribuidos, cuatro acogedores sofás en los colores de cada casa. Una escalera conducía a las habitaciones de cada uno, señaló previamente con una placa dorada para Hermione y plateó para Draco. La torre también tenía una pequeña cocina sobretodo de todo lo necesario para preparar café, chocolate caliente y varias jarras de jugo de calabaza. Tenían todo para una ligera merienda sin tener que bajar a la cocina. Era un conjunto que daba la sensación de calidez y armonía ... al menos por ahora.

\- La contraseña provisional es "pastel de cereza". La posibilidad de cambiar cuantas veces quieran. Deben ponerse de acuerdo para elegirla. Ustedes deciden a quien la comparta - La profesora McGonadall había conducido hasta el cuadro que resguardaba la entraba. Rezaba a Merlín y Morgana por lo que los retratos de Snape y Albus no estuvieran equivocados acerca de esos chicos, lo que menos quería era una pelea entre sus mejores estudiantes.

\- Muchas gracias profesora -Hermione estaba maravillada con su sala común, en una esquina Se apreciaba un gran estante de roble, lleno de libros. No podía esperar más para tomar uno y leer en uno de esos cómodos sillones frente a la chimenea. Definitivamente le gustaba el lugar, solo esperaba que el hurón albino no arruinara eso.

\- Bien chicos, los dejo instalarse. Debo ir a ver cómo va todo en las otras torres de séptimo año - La directora se desvió de ambos para salir de allí con el paso firme y decidió hasta las torres que albergaran a los estudiantes del último año. Su capa se ondeaba con cada paso que da y pronto sus pisadas dejaron de resonar en las escaleras que conducían hasta su nueva sala común.

... ... ... ...

\- Bien Granger, ya que, por un milagro de merlín, te encuentras aquí, gozando de mi presencia por todo un año. Espero que se comportan de una manera civilizada, evitando ser un dolor de cabeza - Draco no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto hasta su torre; una vez que llegaron allí se había dedicado a valorar la decoración con una mueca.

\- Malfoy, compartimos torre. Así que por primera vez en su vida se unirán bien portado y así podremos llevar la fiesta en paz. - Hermione ya esperaba algo por el estilo, en cuanto a la profesora salió de su torre ella aguardar el momento en que la serpiente se rienda suelta a su veneno e insultos. Le soprendió no escuchar el famoso "sangre sucia"

\- Granger, las serpientes a diferencia de las otras casas. Tenemos clase y modales, somos civilizados con eso que son dignos de lo - y estaba allí, su sonrisa marca Malfoy # 3, esa que era una combinación entre petulancia, arrogancia y diversión.

\- Malfoy, el que ustedes sean asquerosamente ricos. No hay lás de la clase del presente. No hay más que un montón de cobardes - ¿Por qué simplemente no podían estar sin pelear? Por Merlín santísimo, un largo y caótico año, si esa orgullosa y arrogante serpiente no cambiaba su actitud.

Bueno, habla por ti. Obviamente la familia de comadrejas pobretonas no entra en esa categoría. Solo basta ver sus modales - ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? La idea era demostrarle que había cambiado y justo ahora se comportaba como todo un gran hijo de ... Lucius Malfoy

\- ¡No hay un hijo pobre !, ellos son una familia honesta y amorosa. Es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de la tuya - El mal humor de la casta estaba saliendo a relucir y la arrogancia de esa huronesca serpiente no ayuda en mucho a controlarlo.

\- Será mejor que te calla impura. No tienes derecho alguno de juzgar a mi familia - el coraje que Draco envió, lo hizo cubrir la distancia que separó de su castaño tormento. Con furia brillando en sus ojos la fue acorralando hacia la pared que estaba junto a la puerta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo? Esa pequeña ratona sabelotodo lo pagaría muy caro.

Hermione se sintió acorralada por esos ojos tormentosos, la distancia entre ellos dos acortaba con cada paso que el rubio daba, sabía que la familia Malfoy tenía una razón para haber apoyado al loco mestizo sin nariz. ¿Acaso era tan cruel y mezquina, como para atacarlo con eso? Al parecer así era, se había prometido durante el verano con los Weasley, que sin juzgaría un "Thestral por su historia" y todo estaba ella, atacando a un Malfoy, cuando el chico no había insultado. Pero vamos, era el hurón albino arrogante narcisista por excelencia. Aquel que lograba sacarla de sus casillas con su simple presencia.

.

.

.

.

Las mejillas encendidas, los rizos alborotados y la respiración errática de la castaña eran un aliciente para Draco. Esa visión del estado provocando estragos en su estómago, un hueco se había formado en la boca del mismo. La tenía acorralada entre la pared y la sólida barrera formada por su pecho musculoso. La respiración acelerada de la muchacha subió críticos niveles con cada centímetro que se acercaban, mezclando sus alientos.

¿Cómo demonios se han acercado tanto? Hermione estaba segura de que hacía unos pocos segundos se encontró gritando a todo el pulmón, manoteando ya punto de soltarle otro golpe espectacular justo en esa nariz recta que tenía enfrente. Y ahora tiene un precio aproximado de ella, calidad de la calidad que la presa contra la pared. - _Sagrada Morgana, que no se acerque más_ \- La castaña pensaba mientras que se pegaba a la pared como si fuera una segunda piel, daba la impresión de fondo con la misma. Los labios del hurón estaban a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Sus alientos parecían ser solo de uno, estaban tan cerca que cada uno sentía el corazón acelerado del otro; si los hipogrifos que sentían pudieran salir y galopar habrían hecho un verdadero caos en la torre en el que se encontraban. Casi podían saborear los labios del otro, solos centímetros más y estar unidos.

.

.

.

El sonido de fuertes golpes, la puerta que está siendo llevada con la desesperación y los angustiosos ha sido encontrado en el que se encontraban. Como si fueran niños pequeños jugando con el joyero de su madre, cada uno brinco en su lugar y puso distancia del otro.

Hermione estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas; dando varias respiraciones para normalizar su pulso, acomodo como pudo su cabello y uniforme para acerarse hasta la puerta y ver a su querida mascota bufando molesta mientras intentaba salir de los brazos de quien tenía retenido.

Tú - El tono de la voz de la muchacha, listo para sacar un Draco de su estado catatónico casi poste-beso. Se acercó a la puerta para fulminar con la mirada que había osado interrumpir su momento.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 _* Agita una bandera blanca *_

 _Antes de que me maten, la próxima actualización será el martes, estaba inspirada y casi tengo hasta el capitulo 17._

 _Ya sé que soy cruel por dejarlo así, pero no hay historia si no hay suspenso._

 _¿Quién creen que interrumpió? hagan sus apuestas, la ganadora tiene una apariención especial en el capítulo siguiente_

 _Besos_

 _Espiro_


End file.
